


Come unfold, babe

by TheSmellOfStorms



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternating POV (Lucas and Eliott), Crying, Eliott saves the day, Fluff, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, I love these soft dumbasses, Lucas is having a very bad day, Lucas must be protected from his evil roommates, Lucas repeatedly being asked if he's okay because he obviously needs it, Lucas whump, M/M, Sharing Clothes, UST, bed sharing, hand holding, this is fluffy as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmellOfStorms/pseuds/TheSmellOfStorms
Summary: As pathetic as it sounded, If he had not had the prospect of seeing Eliott that day, Lucas was honestly not sure he would have been able to get up from the couch to get to class. He was exhausted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! This is my first SKAM fanfic. I am obsessed lately so I thought I'd write a little something instead of focusing on uni work (I am a disaster, I can't help it ^^). 
> 
> The title is taken from the song "I know places" by Lykke Li (I found out her song "Tonight" has been used in the og SKAM so it's all the more fitting ;)). 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

On Monday morning, Lucas felt on the verge of collapsing. His roommates and Manon had talked and laughed obnoxiously loudly until 2 am, and they had of course chosen to do so in the living room instead of going to a bar. So Lucas, who had been relegated to the couch, was unable to go to sleep while they were at it. 

He had tried a few times to get them to leave, pointing out that he had to go to school early in the morning, but his complaints had fallen on deaf ears. Manon had thrown a few apologetic looks his way during the night but Lucas, who had been watching videos on his phone trying not to fall asleep, had pretended not to notice. If she had been feeling so guilty for preventing him to go to “bed”, she could have said something to Mika and her cousin, even more so since it was the second night in a row they spent “reuniting”, as they nicely put it. 

As pathetic as it sounded, If he had not had the prospect of seeing Eliott that day, he was honestly not sure he would have been able to get up from the couch to get to class. He was exhausted, and he hoped he would be able to hide it. He understood as soon as he joined his friends that it would be an impossible feat. Basile didn’t seem to notice anything was amiss, but Arthur was staring at him with concern and Yann asked him straight out. 

“Man, are you okay? You look half-dead.”

“Well, thanks… that’s flattering.” 

Yann, the pure soul that he was, winced. “Sorry… but you kinda do. What happened?” 

“I didn’t get much sleep. I’ll be fine though”, Lucas informed. 

He didn’t feel like elaborating. He never really did. Plus, right now he had to spare what little energy he still had, and he was certain that evoking his roommates would make him angry and bitter. 

“Right…” Yann replied, before Basile started talking about Daphne again. 

Lucas rolled his eyes, but he was glad for the distraction. He didn’t want to be the centre of attention. 

*

Eliott saw Lucas in the yard during break and went to him, since they had agreed by text that they would see each other at school. 

“Hey, dude!” He greeted, instantly regretting it when he saw Lucas’ face. He hadn’t said it to be petty. He had meant it as a joke, since Lucas and he were okay now after what had happened on Saturday night. 

Lucas obviously had not taken it the right way though. He had looked down at his feet like a scolded child, and he wasn’t saying anything. 

“Lucas, are you alright?” Eliott asked softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Lucas finally looked back up, and Eliott had the sudden impression that someone was squeezing his heart in a vice grip. Lucas’ usually wide and attentive eyes had huge bags under them and there was such sadness in them that Eliott wanted to hug the other boy. Then again, he wanted that most of the time, but even more so now that Lucas looked so dejected. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Lucas had not answered his first question, and Eliott was getting worried. Well, more worried. 

“Nothing… nothing’s wrong. I only slept a few hours last night, I’m just tired. It’s no big deal.” 

Eliott could see right through Lucas’ lies. Sure, he seemed tired, but there was more to it. There had to be. 

“Why’s that?” 

“Well, I had to leave my room to Manon, and my roommates only left the couch at about 2 am so… They did that on Saturday too, and I couldn’t oversleep in the morning because Mika got up early… whatever”. 

“Damn, that sucks.” 

That was not a very helpful answer on Eliott’s part, but he was baffled by how Lucas’ roommates had treated him. 

“Tell me about it.” Lucas replied with a bitter edge in his voice. Eliott couldn’t blame him for that. 

“You can stay at mine tonight, if you want.” And tomorrow night, and as many nights as you want, Eliott then thought. 

Lucas’ mouth dropped and his blue eyes, despite their tiredness, widened. However, he recovered a second later. 

“Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn’t want to be a bother.” 

“Don’t worry about that. My parents are barely home these days, anyway.” 

The smile Lucas offered had a certain kind of sadness to it. “Okay, then I’ll come. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll meet you at the bus stop. We can go to your place first, so you can get clothes and stuff.” 

Eliott wouldn’t have minded letting Lucas borrow some of his clothes, quite the contrary, but that was probably better left unsaid. Had the circumstances been different, he might have said it just to see Lucas get all flustered, but they were in the middle of the schoolyard, and he would cut him some slack. 

“Okay great, see you.” 

*

After the break, Lucas couldn’t concentrate on any of his classes. It might have been partly because of the lack of sleep, but the main reason probably was that he couldn’t stop thinking about Eliott. 

He couldn’t help but be nervous about tonight. He was sure they were about to kiss on Saturday, before Manon interrupted them, and damn had he wanted that kiss! He would have come and got it himself if it weren’t for the fact Eliott was a lot taller than he was and therefore hard to reach. 

It was probably a bad idea, but Lucas didn’t know if he would be able to hold back. He had never wanted anyone so badly, and the way Eliott acted with him wasn’t helping anything. All the casual touches and the burning looks were driving him crazy, and it was nothing compared to some of the things he said, telling Lucas he was surprising, telling him about being attracted to men as well as women. How could Lucas keep his distance when Eliott looked and behaved the way he did? 

Lucas’ inattention went to such extent that he got hit in the head by a basketball in PE because he had not seen it coming. 

“Oh my God Lucas, I’m so sorry!” Alexia apologised immediately. 

She had not done things halfway. She had thrown so hard that Lucas had been sent to the floor and was now slightly out of it. 

“Are you okay?” 

She bent over him, guilt and concern written all over her face. Lucas wanted to scream in frustration. How many times would he be asked if he was alright during this godforsaken day? 

“Fine… don’t worry.” He finally answered, once he had recovered enough from the shock. 

Alexia didn’t seem to be feeling better, though. She was grimacing while keeping her eyes fixed on him. 

“Shouldn’t you go to the infirmary?”

“What? No, I’m fine.” 

He looked around him and noticed pretty much everyone was staring at him weirdly. 

“It’s just… you’ve got quite a mark, man.” Arthur informed. 

Lucas groaned. He had to be cursed, there was no other explanation. 

He excused himself to the teacher so he could go to the bathroom, where he found out he indeed had a huge red mark on his right cheekbone. This day really was awful. Lucas could only hope the mark would go away soon. 

He could tell it had NOT disappeared as soon as Eliott put his eyes on him when he reached the bus stop. 

“God, what happened?” He asked, gently putting his thumb on Lucas’s cheek, right under the bruise. 

Goosebumps erupted on his skin from just this slight touch, and suddenly Lucas wasn’t so mad at this day anymore. 

“Basketball accident. Don’t worry, I bruise easily, it looks more serious than it is.” He reassured Eliott, causing his hand to drop from his face. Lucas was almost disappointed. 

They took the bus and went to Lucas’ first, as planned. No one was home, and Lucas let out a relieved sigh. He really didn’t want to see his roommates, permanent or temporary, right now. 

He was ready in under five minutes, taking his toothbrush and putting the first clothes he found in his travelling bag. They would be very crumpled in the morning, but Lucas couldn’t bring himself to care. 

While he was doing that, Eliott was scrutinising every inch of his bedroom, because he apparently was a curious bastard. It made Lucas a little self-conscious about the mess, but that probably wasn’t what Eliott was paying attention to. Lucas hoped he wasn’t blushing.

They nearly missed the bus and had to run in order to get it. And, as soon as they got down, it started raining hard. Tough luck. 

Lucas’ eyes started burning, just as they did when he was about to cry. Weather was a stupid reason to cry, but he was so exhausted, and he had had too much. At least, the raindrops would hide his tears, he guessed. Thank God for small mercies. 

*  
“Do you want us to find a shelter until it calms down?”

“It could last all night.” Lucas replied. 

It was already dark outside, and with the heavy rain and feeble streetlights, Eliott couldn’t see Lucas very clearly, but he looked even worse for wear than he had in the morning, which was saying something. 

“Okay, let’s hurry then” He said, before taking Lucas’ hand and stringing him along. 

They walked quickly, but they were still drenched to the bone when they reached Eliott’s place. 

“You can have the bathroom first. You already know where it is.” 

Lucas nodded and then he was gone, nearly bolting down the hall. He was definitely acting weird, and not the kind of “weird” they liked. 

Eliott could hear sniffling from the bathroom, and he hesitated between asking Lucas if he was okay and pretending he hadn’t heard anything, which was probably what Lucas wanted if how quickly he had left was to be taken into account. He chose the first option anyway, because he couldn’t stand the idea of Lucas feeling distressed. 

Eliott knocked on the bathroom door. 

“Is everything fine?” 

“Er… yeah… sure, thanks.” Lucas answered in between pauses. 

He went out of the bathroom about five minutes later, looking somewhat composed. His eyes were red, but his expression was neutral. His clothes were another story though: the white T-shirt he had put on was so wet it was basically see-through. 

Eliott’s had to tear his eyes away from Lucas’ chest and tried to calm his wild heartbeat. 

“Fuck, the rain was really that bad… I can lend you some of my clothes if you want.” It seemed Eliott would see Lucas in his things in the end. At that point, it was destiny. 

“Nah… I mean, you’re already doing so much for me… I’ll make do with this.” Lucas passed a hand through his wet hair, making it messier than it already was, and Eliott had to bite his lip lest he embarrass himself by outright whimpering. 

“Don’t be dumb, it’s no bother. I’ll go get stuff.” 

He went to his room and found something similar to what Lucas was wearing, that is to say a T-shirt and sweatpants. 

When he handed them to Lucas, he expected him to go back to the bathroom, but to Eliott’s surprise he started stripping in front of him. 

Eliott was torn between looking away or watching every second of the impromptu strip-tease. Of course, he ended up going with the latter. If Lucas had wanted privacy, he wouldn’t have got half-naked right then and there, after all. 

Once he had put the dry clothes on, Lucas got down on one knee and proceeded to roll up the right pantleg, and then he did the same with the left one so he wouldn’t trip on the excess fabric. 

Eliott nearly died from the sight of Lucas in his own too big clothes. He looked even smaller and frailer than usual. The outfit, paired with his hair, which was all up in spikes, made him look so vulnerable that Eliott wanted to shield him in his arms and never let him go. 

“I look ridiculous, don’t I?” He asked with a dejected smile. 

“No…” 

Eliott had answered far more seriously than he had intended to, his eyes still focused intensely on Lucas. He said nothing in return. 

“Are you hungry?” Eliott asked, hoping to diffuse the tension. 

“Yes!” 

* 

After dinner, they watched a movie on the couch, and Lucas had to resist the temptation of putting his head on Eliott’s shoulder and falling asleep there. The fact he was on Eliott’s left side helped. He didn’t think his bruised right cheek would survive the pressure of the other boy’s hard shoulder. 

He still fell asleep, though, since Eliott had to shake him awake at the end of the movie. 

“Sorry to wake you up, but it’s time to go to bed.” 

“Er… I can sleep on the couch if you want.” 

“Lucas, I didn’t save you from your couch to make you sleep on mine.” 

Eliott’s smile was teasing. Lucas cleared his throat.

“Right… Thanks again.” 

Eliott winked at him. He winked! What a bastard… 

They went to Eliott’s room and Lucas decided that two could play this game. 

“I usually sleep in my underwear. Is it okay?” 

“Er… yes. Sure! I… I do too.” Eliott stammered. 

Ah! He wasn’t so smooth now, was he? 

Lucas took Eliott’s clothes off, and watched Eliott as he stripped too. He looked delectable. This night would be torture, but it would be worth it, even though Lucas was severely in lack of sleep already. 

They lied down and Eliott turned the light off. 

Lucas’ heart was beating so hard he was afraid it would beat out of his chest, and his whole body was shaking in anticipation. In anticipation of what, exactly, he didn’t know. Maybe nothing would happen… Or… maybe he could make something happen. He didn’t necessarily have to wait for Eliott to make the first step every time. It had served him right on Saturday. 

Feeling bold for once, Lucas placed his hand on Eliott’s naked chest before he had time to think it through. He could feel Eliott’s heart beating, and the fast pace of it made him smile in triumph. 

Eliott put his hand over his and started caressing the back of it with his thumb. Lucas’ smile dropped, then. Eliott would be the death of him. 

Their bodies were so close by then that Lucas could feel the heat radiating off Eliott. He wanted them to touch from head to toe, but he didn’t even have to move: Eliott did it for him. 

Suddenly, Lucas’ front was right against Eliott’s, with one of the latter’s legs between his own. Lucas surely wouldn’t sleep a wink in this position, which was disastrous, but not enough to win against the desire to stay like that forever. 

“Good night, Lucas.” Eliott whispered right next to his ear before kissing his temple slowly. 

Lucas nearly gasped but managed to somewhat keep his composure. 

“You too.” He whispered back, wondering how long Eliott would keep on being a tease. 

Lucas could have put an end to it right this instant by kissing Eliott, but he didn’t want to be the first to cave in, and the torture was so sweet Lucas wasn’t even sure he wanted to put an end to it. 

Surprisingly, sleep did overtake him at some point. Despite feeling deeply sexually frustrated, Lucas also felt safe and warm in Eliott’s arms. There was no better place to fall asleep in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! First of all, thanks a lot for leaving kudos and commenting, you guys are so nice!  
> I wrote a second chapter, since some of you seemed to be interested in the prospect, and since I am still obsessed lol. I hope it's fine (honestly, I think I'm too tired to tell ah ah). 
> 
> Enjoy ;) (well, I hope ^^)

When Eliott’s alarm clock rang the next morning, he heard Lucas groan, and he could even feel the vibration the sound made, since their bodies were still entwined.

“Go back to sleep, I’ll get ready first and I’ll wake you again once I’m done.” 

Lucas mumbled something unintelligible in reply. Eliott smiled and detangled himself from the mess of limbs they were forming. 

Once he was ready, Eliott woke Lucas up as promised, and then, while the latter was getting ready, he went out and walked down the street to the bakery to buy pains au chocolat so they could eat on the bus on their way to class. 

He hurried back to his flat, eager to see Lucas again and feeling foolish for already missing him after so little time spent apart. 

However, his eagerness died as soon as he opened his front door. Lucille had let herself in while he was gone, and even though Lucas thankfully had not noticed yet, he would come out of the bathroom any minute now, and Eliott wasn’t sure he could get Lucille to leave before that happened. 

“Hi… what are you doing here?” He asked, a tad coldly. She had a habit of showing up unannounced these days, and it unnerved him to no end, because he knew she wasn’t there as a loving girlfriend. She was there because she thought he needed supervision to take his meds when his parents weren’t there. 

“I just wanted to check up on you. Is that not allowed?” 

She wasn’t even trying to hide her true motives. Eliott rolled his eyes and didn’t grace her question with an answer. 

“I heard noise coming from the bathroom. Who’s in there?” 

“A friend.” He said. His palms were sweaty and he could feel a knot forming in his stomach. Lucas and he had technically not done anything. They had not made love, they had not even kissed… but Eliott had wanted them to, and if Lucas had taken the first step, he couldn’t guarantee he would have pushed him away… Worse, he was almost certain he wouldn’t have. It had been so easy to forget about Lucille when he had been alone with Lucas in his flat, in his bed.

“Can you please go? I have to leave in a few minutes anyway.” He added, trying not to show how nervous and guilty he felt. 

“Well, I have to take the same bus as you, so we can spend some more time together.” 

This was a disaster waiting to happen. As he racked his brain for something to say to convince her to leave, anything, Lucas emerged from the bathroom and Eliott’s heart stopped for a second. 

*

When Lucas came into the living room and saw Eliott with a girl, he instantly recognized her. Even if he hadn’t, he could have guessed quite easily. It didn’t take a genius to conjecture that the girl who had come to see Eliott at his place at seven am on a Tuesday was his girlfriend. 

“Aren’t you going to introduce us?” Lucille asked Eliott, keeping her eyes on Lucas. 

“Er… Lucille, this is my friend Lucas. Lucas, this is Lucille, my girlfriend.” 

The word “friend” used by Eliott to refer to him possibly hurt more than the “dude” he had greeted him with at the party the week before. 

“Nice to meet you.” Lucas lied. He felt miserable, but it wasn’t Lucille’s fault. The least he could do was pretend he wasn’t dying inside from how uncomfortable the situation was. 

“Likewise.” She said, though she seemed to mean it. 

Lucas had been avoiding looking in Eliott’s direction ever since he had noticed Lucille was there, and he planned on keeping that on as long as he could. 

“Well, we should get going.” Eliott said, sounding as composed as ever. Lucas wondered if he even cared at all. 

“Don’t you only start at nine? You can stay with Lucille a bit longer, I’ll go on my own… I know the way.” Lucas said, not minding how telling it was that he knew about Eliott’s schedule. His dignity had pretty much gone up in flames in the last five minutes, anyway. 

*

“See, there’s no need to hurry” Lucille told Eliott, putting her hands on his shoulders and kissing his cheek. 

“I...” Eliott started, but he had no idea how to end his sentence. He couldn’t think about a valid reason to decline Lucas’ offer to go on his own. 

“I’ll go pack my things.” 

Lucas left the room, taking with him Eliott’s hopes to put things right. He had been planning to offer Lucas to stay at his place for as long as he needed, and now his plan had vanished like smoke. It was all his fault for putting off breaking up with Lucille. 

Lucas was back less than a minute later with both his bags. 

“Here, I got you something for breakfast.” Eliott said, handing him the bag from the bakery. 

“Oh… thanks.” Lucas said, looking up briefly when he took the bag before averting his eyes again. 

“See you later?” Eliott hadn’t meant it to sound like a question, but it did. 

“Sure.”

Lucas didn’t sound sure at all, which sent Eliott into despair. This day had started so well and had turned into a catastrophe so quickly that it all felt like a bad dream. 

Later, at school, Eliott looked for Lucas every chance he got, but he couldn’t find him. He texted him to ask if he wanted to eat lunch with him, but Lucas replied he couldn’t without elaborating. He was definitely giving Eliott the cold shoulder. 

He tried to reach out to him again on the following day, but he was yet again unsuccessful. It made him anxious and restless, so much so that he decided to finally have the long-awaited conversation with Lucille. It wasn’t fair to any of them to stay with her when he wasn’t in love with her anymore, when he was falling for someone else. He asked her to meet him at a café they often went to on Wednesday evening, and he told her as directly as he could without being hurtful. 

“You’re breaking up with me the day before Valentine’s day?” She sounded more amused than angry, sad or disappointed, but Eliott still felt awful once he realised she was right. 

He had totally forgotten about Valentine’s day. They had never really cared about it, so he rarely made an effort to remember the date. 

“I’m so sorry… I am the worst.” 

“Don’t fret, you’re not that bad. Honestly, I could see it coming. I was thinking about it too… breaking up.” Lucille told him. “Does it have something to do with your friend from the other day? Lucas, was it?” 

Eliott bit his lip. His pansexuality was no secret to Lucille, but he hadn’t thought his feelings for Lucas were so obvious. He didn’t know if he was ready to talk about it, with Lucille of all people. 

“You don’t have to answer. I realise this is kind of an awkward post-break-up conversation to have.” She said. 

“Kind of, yes.” Eliott smiled tentatively. He was glad things had gone so well compared to Lucille’s impromptu (and quite frankly disastrous) visit on Tuesday. 

On Thursday, Eliott looked for Lucas with renewed energy, but it didn’t change the outcome: it was a failure. He then resorted to sending Lucas a desperate text, because Eliott was indeed desperate. 

*  
Lucas was in physics when he received Eliott’s text. He would have liked to be indifferent to it, to be able to ignore it, but he was still very weak and eager when it came to Eliott, even confused and hurt as he was from what had happened on Tuesday. Long story short, he opened the text barely two seconds after receiving it and read it as fast as he could, and then reread it several times. 

‘Lucas, I know things are screwed up, and I understand that you don’t want to see me right now, but I really need to talk to you. Please, meet me at the bus stop after class.’

Eliott had texted him a few times in the last couple of days, but it was the first time he clearly referred to the fact Lucas was ignoring him, which pushed Lucas to reply to his text. Eliott seemed serious about this, and Lucas was tired of avoiding him, because it was complicated (their high-school was not that big) and because he missed him already. He just sent “okay” and proceeded to fret all afternoon about seeing Eliott. 

When he went out of the building after his last class, it was snowing. He got to the bus stop, as he had agreed to, and he was greeted by the unfair sight of Eliott with snowflakes all over him, on his coat, his hair, and even his eyelashes, as Lucas noticed once he was close enough. 

“I am so glad to see you.” 

Lucas was glad, too, but his hurt pride prevented him from saying so. 

“You wanted to talk to me?” He asked instead, going straight to the point. 

“Yes… I broke up with Lucille.” 

Lucas could feel his jaw drop. He had not been expecting that. Then, once he had recovered from the shock, something came to his mind. 

“Wait a second. You do know today’s Valentine’s day, right?” 

“Believe me, I know.” Eliott said with a small grimace. 

“When did you do it?” 

“Yesterday.” 

It was better than if he had done it today, but only marginally. Still, as selfish as it made him, Lucas couldn’t bring himself not to feel ecstatic about the news. 

“Anyway… I wanted to tell you, if you still have problems with your roommates, you can come to my place whenever you want. I was going to let you know on Tuesday morning… but as you know, shit happened. I’m sorry.” 

Lucas didn’t really know what to say. Seeing Eliott with Lucille had hurt, of course, but when it came down to it, Lucas knew he had a girlfriend at the time, he knew what he was getting himself into. 

“It’s okay.” 

“Would you agree to spend the evening with me? So I can make it up to you.” 

“You don’t have to make it up to me…” Lucas admitted, looking at his shoes as if they were the most interesting things he had ever seen. 

“Fine, but come anyway. I really like spending time with you, I want to be with you.” 

Lucas’ head whipped up and he looked straight into Eliott’s eyes, which was a big mistake, since the other boy was staring at him so intensely it made Lucas blush. He didn’t know exactly what Eliott had meant by “I want to be with you”, but whatever it was made him feel a surge of warmth. 

“I… Yes, okay.” He stammered, unable to tear his eyes away from Eliott’s, and therefore to form any coherent thought. 

“Your hair is covered in snow.” Eliott said, coming even closer to Lucas so he could pass a hand through his hair. It reminded Lucas of that time on Eliott’s doorstep, when Eliott had put one of his locks back in place. 

Lucas wanted to point out that Eliott’s hair wasn’t faring any better, but he couldn’t speak. His desire was choking him, and he was sure his voice would come out strangled, or that he would end up whimpering from Eliott’s sensual touch instead of talking. Therefore, he kept his mouth shut. 

Eliott’s face was so close to his that Lucas could reach his lips by raising his head only a few centimetres. And he did just that, confirming his weakness and lack of self-control about anything concerning Eliott. 

He retreated barely a second later, when what he had just done caught up to him. However, before he had time to second-guess everything, Eliott’s lips were back on his, and both his hands tangled in his hair, holding him in place. 

Lucas’s hands instinctively went to the collar of Eliott’s jacket and held onto it tightly while he reciprocated the kiss with all he had. Eliott deepened the kiss, making Lucas moan. He would have been embarrassed if he hadn’t been focused solely on the feel of Eliott’s lips on his, his tongue in his mouth, his hands in his hair, slightly pulling at the strands caught between his fingers. 

At some point, they had to stop, as they were both out of breath, but they got back to it almost immediately. They didn’t even notice when their bus came and went a few minutes later. The bus was the last thing on their mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading ;) I hope it didn't suck too much and that my English was okay. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at https://thesmellofstorms.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to come talk to me :)  
> Have a nice day my dudes ^^


End file.
